Stewie Wonder
Stewie Wonder nome d'arte di Steveland Twiki Hardaway Judkins (Saginaw, 13 Maggio 1950) è un cantante statunitense, apparso nell'episodio Un Fortunato Incidente (A Touch of Wonder), st. 2, impersonando se stesso. Biografia Non vedente a causa di una retinopatia dovuta a difficoltà durante il parto prematuro e peggiorata da un'eccessiva quantità di ossigeno nell'incubatrice, prese il nome di Steveland Morris quando la madre si separò dal marito e, portando con sé i figli, assunse legalmente questo cognome. Wonder è una leggenda della musica pop: bambino prodigio (a quattro anni suonava già il pianoforte), è un polistrumentista (suona basso elettrico, tastiera, batteria, percussioni ed armonica a bocca). Ha inciso numerosissimi successi per la nota etichetta Motown, vincendo ben 25 Grammy Awards, a partire dal 1973 con il primo singolo Superstition che vinse il Grammy Award alla miglior canzone R&B ed il Grammy Award per "Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male", con il secondo brano You are the Sunshine of My Life anch'esso premiato con il Grammy Award per "Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male e l'album Innervisions che ha ricevuto il Grammy Award all'album dell'anno. Il periodo più florido della sua carriera si concentra in quello che viene chiamato "periodo classico", tra il 1970 e il 1976, costituito da cinque album (Music of My Mind, Talking Book, Innervisions, Fulfillingness First Finale e Songs in the Key of Life) in cui estrinseca la sua visione dell'amore e della vita nei confronti dell'uomo, dell'umanità e di Dio. Tali album, considerati pietre miliari della musica internazionale e sicuramente punto di riferimento per la maggior parte degli artisti contemporanei, rappresentano anche il momento del distacco di Wonder dalle decisioni della casa discografica poiché, entrato in possesso delle proprie royalty, egli produce se stesso, autodeterminando il proprio successo a livello mondiale. Libero di imporre la sua personalità musicale a 360 gradi, innova in modo profondo il linguaggio della musica nera; l'uso dei bassi synth, del clavinet, ancora i synth usati per creare intrecci contrappuntistici/melodici come se si trattasse di archi o fiati e la sovraincisione delle sue stesse voci che creano multiple voci soliste, sono solo alcuni degli elementi distintivi delle innovazioni stilistiche ascrivibili a Stevie Wonder e che da allora diventano oggetto di culto e studio. Negli anni otttanta si apre invece il cosiddetto "periodo commerciale", volto più a conquistare posti alti nelle classifiche mondiali che a creare concept album come negli anni settanta, con un sound più pop che R&B o funk (l'ultimo album funky sarà Hotter Than July nel 1980). Nel 1984, apparirà nella sitcom nell'episodio Un Fortunato Incidente, nel ruolo di se stesso, mentre sta incidendo un disco. Nel 1989 è entrato nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Il suo grande ritorno sulla scena internazionale coincide con la pubblicazione dell'album A Time to Love nel 2005, che riscatta Wonder dai pochi successi degli anni novanta, arrivando quinto nella classifica statunitense e ventiquattresimo in quella inglese. Ha lavorato a tre album contemporaneamente: The Gospel Inspired by Lula, dedicato alla madre e che tratta delle varie crisi che affliggono il mondo; Through the Eyes of Wonder, che tratta delle sue esperienze da non vedente (come già fece nel 1972 nella canzone Visions); un album jazz con Tony Bennett (con il quale vinse un Grammy nel 2006 per la cover di For Once in My Life) prodotto e arrangiato da Quincy Jones. Ne I Robinson Nell'episodio Un Fortunato Incidente (A Touch of Wonder, letteralmente "Il Tocco di Wonder"), la sua limousine investe involontariamente l'auto di Denise, che stava andando a prendere Vanessa alla biblioteca con Theo. Il giorno successivo all'incidente, il cantante li chiama per invitarli nel suo studio discografico, a vederlo mentre incide un disco. Stewie si dimostra molto simpatico con la famiglia Robinson, tanto che fa loro un nastro dove "cantano" (Rudy imita una giraffa, Vanessa dice Robert suo fidanzato, Theo e Denise dicono il nome del loro disco preferito, Clair intona un la e Cliff, che dice baby è stato detto quando la famiglia arriva agli studi, perché Cliff è dovuto andare in urgenza in ospedale e Wonder lo ha registrato) e si mette a cantare prima con Clair, e poi con la famiglia'' I Just Called You Say I Love You'', un suo disco. Altre volte è stato citato: per la prima volta in Brutti Sogni. I Just Called To Say I Love You I Just Called To Say I Love You è la canzone che Steve canta prima con Clair e poi con la famiglia. Di seguito il testo: No New Year's Day to celebrate No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away No first of spring No song to sing In fact here's just another ordinary day No April rain No flowers bloom No wedding Saturday within the month of June But what it is, is something true Made up of these three words that I must say to you I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart No summer's high No warm July No harvest moon to light one tender August night No autumn breeze No falling leaves Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies No Libra sun No Halloween No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring But what it is, though old so new To fill your heart like no three words could ever do I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care, I do I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care, I do I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care, I do I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, baby of my love. Categoria:Attori Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Personaggi realmente esistenti Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Cantanti